


Three Date Rule

by artist_artists



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artist_artists/pseuds/artist_artists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has a three date rule, but Sebastian makes it really hard to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Date Rule

Kurt had a three date rule. It was a good rule. Though Kurt knew that not everyone needed to have a rule like this for themselves, he accepted a long time ago that it was a necessity for him. He envied people that didn’t need to restrict themselves in this way, and he wished he could do the whole unattached one night stand thing, but history had proven that it just didn’t work for him. After his break-up with Blaine, Kurt had embraced his position as an attractive, single gay man in New York. It hadn’t been all bad, and Kurt had enjoyed some wonderful, carefree nights, but there had been a lot of uncomfortable nights, too. A lot of nights when Kurt felt more for the guy he was with than that guy felt for him, or vice versa. A lot of nights where Kurt changed his mind before they got to the apartment, but felt like he had to go through with it anyway. When it worked, it was great, but when it didn’t, Kurt was left feeling awful and full of regret, either guilty, used, detached, rude, unloved, or all of them at once. 

So he stuck to his three date rule for a long time, even when it got frustrating. 

But it got really, _really_ frustrating with Sebastian.

-

Three dates had, in the past, made a lot of sense to Kurt. It was enough time to get to know someone and determine if they were worth the trouble that might come with a sexual relationship. It was enough time to figure out if they both wanted the same thing from each other, whether that be a purely physical relationship, or an actual attempt at something serious.

Things were different with Sebastian, though, because he wasn’t a stranger. Kurt had known him since high school, and they had been somewhat friendly acquaintances since starting college. Sebastian had even been one of Kurt’s wonderful, carefree nights before the three date rule was instated. They’d had fun and laughed about it later. No discomfort, no regret, but no desire for anything more, either.

This time was different. After feeling the subtle shift in their friendship over the past few months, Kurt had finally taken the initiative to ask Sebastian out on a date, and Sebastian had accepted the offer with more enthusiasm than Kurt had been anticipating. The date had been great, too, not different from any other time they had dinner together, really, except for the anticipation of what might come after they finished. 

Kurt had his rule, though, and it had worked well for him so far. He felt bad when he didn’t accept Sebastian’s invitation to go back to his place, but explaining his three date rule would have been embarrassing, so he kept quiet and tried to ignore the crestfallen look on Sebastian’s face.

That look was gone by the next day, anyway, when they planned their second date. This time, they went to a show and then made out in the backseat of the cab that Sebastian hailed to take them to his favorite diner. Kurt spent most of the meal distracted, picking at his fries while he tried to figure out a good way to break his own rule and not feel guilty about it. He _knew_ Sebastian, and they had slept together before, so what was the point of waiting for three dates? The cab ride had been wonderful, and Kurt had only felt disappointment and frustration upon being dropped off at a public place where they couldn’t continue what they had been doing. His willpower won out, though, and when they finished eating, Kurt excused himself to take the subway back to the apartment he shared with Rachel before Sebastian had the chance to invite him over.

The third date came after a bit of a wait, because both Kurt and Sebastian had been busy with work and school. When they met up for dinner at a restaurant in Sebastian’s neighborhood that night, it had been almost two weeks since their last date, and Kurt couldn’t wait to get the meal over with and go back to Sebastian’s place. It was akin to torture, he thought, waiting so long to sleep with someone he _knew_ he liked, trusted, and wanted, just because of a rule he’d made for himself when he was still dealing with the repercussions of his rash behavior in the wake of a bad break-up. Kurt was older now, smarter, and he trusted himself. His three date rule had, at some point, become obsolete.

Kurt only wished he had figured this out two dates ago.

-

After they finished eating, Kurt and Sebastian took advantage of the nice weather and went for a walk around the area. They were holding hands by the time they made it back to the front of Sebastian’s building, which was new for them, and Kurt was almost giddy because of it. He waited for Sebastian to invite him upstairs, but Sebastian just gave him a smile and a quick kiss and said, “I’ll text you tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Kurt said, letting Sebastian head toward the door. “Um, good night.”

“Good night,” Sebastian replied, but when he looked over his shoulder to say it, he noticed that Kurt was still firmly rooted on the sidewalk. “Do you… need something?”

Before he could stop himself, Kurt blurted out, “You didn’t invite me in!”

Sebastian frowned. “Uh… did you want me to?”

“Well,” Kurt said, feeling his face flush, “we’re here, already, so…”

Sebastian walked back over from the doorway to stand closer to Kurt. “I haven’t really been getting the idea that you wanted to, uh… come inside.” Sebastian was blushing, too, and Kurt took a moment to appreciate the fact that Sebastian, who was never shy about sex, felt nervous enough now to blush and refer to it as ‘coming inside.’

“You don’t think I’m interested?” Kurt asked. 

“No, I… well, I know that you’re interested in dating, but you haven’t wanted to do anything else, so… I don’t know, I was just waiting for you to make the first move. Which,” he continued, looking far less uncomfortable as he shot Kurt a grin, “is what you just did, so…” He gestured toward the door and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Kurt laughed. “It wasn’t that I wasn’t interested,” he said, figuring it was time to explain himself. “I have a three date rule. Well, _had_ a three date rule. I realized it was stupid.”

“Three dates before you sleep with someone?” 

“Yeah.”

“Since when? We hadn’t been on any dates when we slept together after Jack’s party. And God knows you didn’t go on any dates with Taylor. Or Max! Or-”

“Since after all that,” Kurt snapped.

Sebastian grinned. “I see, I see. But if you think it’s so stupid, why did we have to go on three dates?”

“It’ll be more than three if you keep teasing me,” Kurt warned.

“I’m not teasing you! I’m genuinely curious.”

“I just… didn’t realize how stupid it was until tonight,” Kurt said with a shrug. 

“Was it my tie?” Sebastian asked, tugging on it. “I know how much you love this tie.”

“The tie didn’t hurt,” Kurt admitted. He wondered if that’s why Sebastian had worn it. 

Sebastian smirked. “I knew it.”

“Seriously, Sebastian, are you going to invite me inside or not?” Kurt asked, his voice full of mock annoyance. “Because now that I’ve abolished my three date rule, I can just go to a club and find someone else who will.”

A look of panic crossed Sebastian’s face before he realized that Kurt was joking. “Okay, okay,” he said. “God, you’re demanding.”

“I’m still waiting.”

“Kurt, would you like to come upstairs?” Sebastian asked sweetly. He draped an arm over Kurt’s shoulder. “I mean, we’ve been on three dates now, and since you’re allowed…” 

“God,” groaned Kurt as Sebastian led him to the door. “I’m never going to live this down, am I?”

“Nope,” Sebastian replied, giving Kurt an affectionate squeeze. “Definitely not.”


End file.
